Sean Gayle
Sean, a character in the Endless Summer series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. He is one of Your Character's love interests. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Sean has short, curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. He normally wears a white and blue colored T-shirt. In Book 2, Chapter 12, if you choose to spend the night in the tent with him, it's revealed that he's 6'5. Personality Sean is the star quarterback of the college's football team. He is surprisingly humble, as shown when he did not get upset with Your Character for not knowing who he was. He has a tendency to try and "be the hero" and prefers to take matters into his own hands. He is shown to be an idealist, and to not look at the bigger picture, as shown in Book 2, Chapter 14, when he prioritizes finding survivors instead of stopping the volcanic eruption from happening. However, in Book 3, Chapter 6, he will prioritize getting the Island's Heart over saving Varyyn and Grace. According to the Endless, he often refuses to eat until everyone else has food. Chapters Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Must Be Heaven * Chapter 2: We've All Got Secrets * Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy * Chapter 4: Cut and Run * Chapter 5: It's What You're Meant For * Chapter 6: The World Has A Habit of Crushing You * Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace * Chapter 8: You Always Have to Be the Hero * Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan... Into the Fire * Chapter 10: No Escape * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn't Supposed to Be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant To End Like This * Chapter 16: Here's to Adventure Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me * Chapter 2: Time Is of the Essence * Chapter 3: Those Left Behind * Chapter 4: Island Justice * Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden * Chapter 6: You Can’t Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once * Chapter 8: Let’s Promise We’ll Do This Again * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning… Except the Last One * Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing * Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back * Chapter 13: All We Have is Now * Chapter 14: You Can’t Promise Anything Anymore * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct Book 3 * Chapter 1: Time Escapes Me (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: What Doesn’t Kill Us * Chapter 4: You’ve Come Into Your Own * Chapter 5: The More Things Change * Chapter 6: The Ties That Break * Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be * Chapter 8: You Are A Warrior * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 10: I Was Lost Until Your Found Me * Chapter 11: Like There’s No Tomorrow * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me Relationships Your Character Your Character first has a vision of Sean trying to help him/her in a dream. The college student then bumps into him after he/she wakes up. He later defends Your Character when Craig and Michelle are ganging up on him/her. It's also shown that Sean has romantic feelings for Your Character as Michelle accuses him of wanting to be with the MC, which Sean doesn't deny. In Book 2, Chapter 1, you can start dating him. In Book 3, Chapter 7, if your relationship with him is high enough, he will propose to you and you can either decline or accept. In Chapter 9, if you unlock the surprise party scene and he is in attendance, he reveals that you are his hero. Michelle Sean and Michelle used to date. They broke up one week before the beginning of the story because her sorority sisters lied to him that she cheated on him. As a result, their relationship became tense, with Michelle clinging onto her assumption that their relationship wasn't over and acting jealous towards anyone who challenges that notion. A tough choice with Michelle in Book 2, Chapter 12, allows you to encourage her to tell the truth to Sean. If successful, Michelle will tell him the truth behind their breakup, and they reconcile. According to the Endless, she often nags him to stop letting his food get cold due to his trait of refusing to eat until everyone else has food. In one of the alternate timelines The Endless showed Your Character it showed Michelle and Sean together (If your LI is not Sean). Craig Sean and Craig play football together in College. They are extremely close friends and loyal to each other. Craig's Ember of Hope shows that the two of them will still be close friends after College despite their different career choices. Jake To begin with, Jake and Sean are not very friendly with one another, which eventually boils over during the debate about whether the group should leave the resort or not, where they have a punch-up. However, their issues are eventually resolved and the tensions are greatly decreased. In one of the alternate timelines that Vaanu shows Your Character, it is shown that he and Sean care deeply for one another and are possibly together. Tricia Gayle Tricia Gayle is Sean's mother. They have a close relationship, and Sean is distraught at her death in Book 2, Chapter 14. Gallery Other Looks Sean shirtless.JPG|Shirtless Sean.png Sean New Year's Eve.png|New Year's Eve Sean New Year's Eve 2.png Sean Arachnids.png|In Arachnids suit Sean Arachnids2.png|As a Arachnids soldier Sean Condors uniform.png|Condors uniform Miscellaneous Shirtless.png|Book 1, Chapter 2 Star Map.png|Book 1, Chapter 10 Cetus first appearance.png|Sean confronting Cetus in Book 1 Idol_2.png|Sean's Catalyst Idol (Aquila) Sean Bk2 Ch4.PNG|Sean at the Singing Cliffs in Book 2, Chapter 4 EndlessSummerBK1BTSPlaylist.png|Character Inspiration from PB Salvaged_Watch.jpg|Sean's Ember of Hope (salvaged watch) SeaninShatteredglassArtforESBK3.png|Sean's reflection on the crystal Sean_handfasting.png|Handfasting ceremony Endless Summer's Characters photo..jpg|ES Group Pic Version #1 ESFemaleMCwithRajindifferentlook.jpg|ES Group Pic Version #2 ESGangwithanothwrMaleMC.jpg|Es Group Pic Version # 3 ES Ending 1 female mc.png|Sean at Hartfeld Trivia * Sean is shown on the covers of Endless Summer, Book 1, Endless Summer, Book 2 and Endless Summer, Book 3. * His Hadean Zodiac sign is Aquila, the Eagle. * If you choose to go into the pod with him in Book 1, Chapter 10, he mentions being deeply interested in constellations from being a boyscout for 6 years; this is why the island’s constellations perplexed him. * He uses the #5 shirt for the football team. * In Book 1, Chapter 14, if you choose to bring Sean up to your room, he will be accidentally murdered by Varyyn but then brought back to life as a result of Your Character taking his necklace. * In Book 2, Chapter 1, it's revealed Sean has an eidetic memory, which is more commonly known as a photographic memory. ** In the same chapter, if you choose to have the talk with him, he will reveal that he is wearing contacts. * His catalyst idol offers insight into the sacrifices he has made for the people he cares about, and what sacrifices he is further willing to make. * Jake calls him "Captain America" and "Q.B." due to his assumption of leadership and idealism, and his position in football. * His file originally puts his birth month as September. It was changed to May in Book 1, Chapter 16. * Sean carries on the trope of football player love interests, also embodied in Chris and Caleb. * In Book 3, Chapter 7, he will propose if you have at least 2 hearts with him. If you accept his proposal, you will marry him in a handfasting ceremony at the end of Act VIII. * His Ember of Hope shows a future where he joins a major league football team called the Condors. * The writing for Sean's character is inspired by the song, Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Jocks Category:Catalyst Category:Hartfeld University students